The throttle body for the V-type engine is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-248317 (Patent Document 1).
A description will be given on the basis of reference symbols described in the publication. A throttle body 29 provided with an upper suction air passage 31a and a lower suction air passage 31b is arranged within a V bank of an upper cylinder and a lower cylinder constituting the V-type engine, an upper fuel injection valve 33a is arranged in an upper side wall of the upper suction air passage 31a, and a lower fuel injection valve 33b is arranged in a lower side wall of the lower suction air passage 31b. 
Further, fuel within a fuel tank is boosted by a fuel pump 47, the boosted fuel is supplied to the upper fuel injection valve 33a via an upper fuel supply hose 48. On the other hand, the boosted fuel is supplied to the lower fuel injection valve 33b via a lower fuel supply hose 51.